True Love
by RoseyG30
Summary: Cooper Anderson didn't expect having to take care of himself, all by himself. He also didn't expect having to take care of an eight year old Blaine Andrews. What happens when Cooper has to take in Blaine?
1. AN

**So. This is going to be a very long Author's Note that will be going as the first chapter to this lovely story. **

**I need to clear up that this story was a request by a very good friend of mine on FF. She might have read the story Goodnight by Keitorin Asthore. She told me exactly what to write for the first chapter but I can tell you that the outcome of my story is nothing close to hers. **

**I'm having different characters, different plot really, and just a different everything. The first chapter is alike and that's all that really is except for a few things that all abused children are like. **

**I hope everyone actually gives the story a chance and I am giving credit where credit is due. Please! Just give it a chance and I hope you won't regret it. **

**Sorry for this but I am going to have to delete all my chapters to upload this to the front so all my chapters will be re-uploaded and you guys will be getting a lot of emails and notifications. **

**I really hope everyone will like the story and give it a shot! **


	2. The Meeting

**A/N: Like I told all my beloved readers during Brotherly Love! This is True Love and I hope you guys enjoy some baby Blaine and BABY WARBLERS! Oh and of course Baby Klaine. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you see or may recognize does not nor has ever belonged to me. **

The world wasn't very fair all the time. You know that saying: "The good die young?" Well, why is that fair? Cooper Anderson asks himself that same question for the past five years. Why did his wife have to die? She never did anything bad and of course the couple wasn't allowed to have children because of complications.

Exactly five years ago was the day G-D decided to take back one of his angles. Five years ago a part of Cooper was taken away and now all he can do is smile for those second graders that he teaches and live through it.

It was a Friday and Cooper was just grateful that he could have the weekend to relax unlike a few other people. He walked out of the school building saying good-bye to Annie, the secretary, and hopped into his car. It was a short trip back home, ten minutes tops.

Once he got there he saw a car parked outside and a woman in her mid-thirties with a child, no older than six, standing outside. He quickly takes his bag and locks the car.

"May I help you?" He asks approaching the two. The woman turns around on her heel and smiles a fake smile that probably took many years to perfect. She extends her hand out for Cooper to shake and Cooper takes it graciously.

"Yes, I am Helen Barzuli. It has come to my attention that you are on the foster home list." She looks up from what she was reading staring at Cooper through the crack in her glasses.

"Yes, my wife put us on there." He answers confused out of his mind. Being a teacher taught him that he really wanted children but his wife wanted to help children who didn't have a home. He forgot about this for years.

"Well, this is Blaine Andrews. He's eight years old and has been placed in your care. His father has become ill and can't take care of him. I will be coming by every month to check up on him. Good-bye." She quickly goes through a speech she's probably said millions of times and tries to walk away.

"What if I need to reach you?" Cooper asks grabbing her forearm. She quickly snakes her hand out of his grasp and gives him a look.

"Here's my card." She answers briskly and walks away to a car with what seems to be three other children. She pulls out of the driveway quickly going down the road leaving Blaine with Cooper.

"Um, hi." Cooper says addressing the child carefully. Blaine continues to look down and gives a mere wave of the hand. Cooper nods and opens the door ushering for the child to come in. He watches as the young boy comes in lugging a back pack behind him with a slight tremble to his step.

"So, what do you want to do?" Cooper asks uncomfortably sitting down on the couch and watching the boy. He sees a shrug and then can see a quick sign of pain in the boy's facial expression.

"How about a nap?" Cooper asks and again is answered with a shrug. He sighs quietly and goes up the stairs watching the young boy follow him. He has a spare room that they were going to give to their child and then they have the guest room. Cooper let's Blaine have the bedroom and walks out knowing that he'll be fine.

.

.

.

.

It was about two or three hours since Cooper let Blaine go upstairs to take a nap. He made himself and the boy some pasta and went up the stairs to retrieve the boy. He knocks on the door and there's no answer. He goes in for himself and looks around not seeing the boy anywhere.

"Blaine? Where are you?" He finally sees a pair of eyes hidden under the bed. Cooper kneels down, confused, in front of the younger boy.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Cooper asks, finally getting the boy out from under the bed. Again, Blaine shrugs and Cooper runs a hand through his hair.

"Dinners ready." Both boys descend the stairs and Cooper hurries into the kitchen eating his dinner and watching a game on sports center. He looks towards Blaine and sees that he barely touched his food.

"Are you hungry?" This time Blaine shakes his head no and continues to play with his food. Cooper nods and picks up the plate saving the rest of Blaine's food for lunch tomorrow. He washes off his own plate and puts it into the dish washer. He throws on a jacket ready to take his after-dinner walk.

"I usually walk after dinner. Come on." Cooper reaches a hand out for Blaine to take and hesitantly he accepts it and starts walking with the older man. He's walked about one block when he starts to feel himself pulling for Blaine to continue to walk.

Both boys stop in the middle of the sidewalk. Cooper kneels down so that he can be eye level with Blaine and actually get an answer from him. The boy looked dead. His cheeks were hollow, his eyes were just completely out of focus, and he was near to dropping down on the street right now.

"Are you still tired?" Cooper asks. Blaine shrugs his shoulders again. Cooper sighs and picks the boy up having him lay his head down on his shoulder. He's had to do this constantly with his second graders. Scraped knees, crying tantrums, or that they actually fell asleep during recess. It was no problem and he got the fresh air he wanted.

He walks back to the house and tucks the boy into bed. He remembers the backpack and picks it up taking it to his room. He looks into the small backpack and sees no clothes, nothing. All he sees is a letter and a belt. Cooper carefully opens the letter and nearly drops it in the process of reading it.

_To whom ever this concerns-  
Thank you for taking Blaine in. I'm sorry you're stuck with the little faggot but if you show him that belt it should get him to behave. Sorry for having him spread his fairy dust but I can't take care of him in the hospital. – Mr. Andrews. _

**A/N: Did you like it? No? Probably not. I hope it'll get better… It probably will. Don't worry! I'll update this lovely story tomorrow! **


	3. Saturday Fuss

**A/N: Like I told all my beloved readers during Brotherly Love! This is True Love and I hope you guys enjoy some baby Blaine and BABY WARBLERS! Oh and of course Baby Klaine. I have also decided to do Baby Sebastian ;) I love that boy to much. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you see or may recognize does not nor has ever belonged to me. **

Usually Friday's were the best days. Cooper would sleep all night and wake up at nine and didn't have to worry about absolutely anything. This time, it was a sleepless night and he woke up at seven not being able to fall back asleep. He carefully got out of the bed and walked down stairs to turn on the coffee pot. He sits at the table and bangs his head down on the hard wood.

That's when he remembers why he couldn't sleep. That letter, that boy, and all those memories of that one fateful day.

_A young Cooper Anderson was rushing into the doors of the hospital with his wife at hand. "Deep Breaths, take deep breaths." That's the only thing Cooper can tell his wife. What is a twenty-two year old boy supposed to say when his wife wakes up because her water breaks and there's blood everywhere? _

_It was a long labor. Around sixteen hours when they declared the baby a still born. That was the first time in a very long time that Cooper actually cried. And, when they announced that because of the complications his wife couldn't have any more kids; he lost it. _

_Three months later his wife was diagnosed with Leukemia and died three years later. Cooper had nothing left in his life. Taking his life was always an option but he could never bring himself to do it. _

Cooper jolts himself up from the table shaking his head. He realizes that he was able to sleep for another hour. He continues to shake his head while making his way upstairs to wake Blaine.

He opens the door and sees Blaine go into hiding under the bed. With a sigh, Cooper kneels down again and raises an eyebrow in a questioning manner. When he gets no answer he offers a hand and the boy shrinks back.

"Come on. I won't hurt you." This reminds him of the boy Jeff in his class. Always trying to act smaller then he really is. Always scream when startled. What type of teacher would Cooper be if he didn't bring it up? The father got defensive and accused Jeff of telling and hit him right in front of Cooper. The father was sent to jail and the mother wasn't in the picture. The Duval's took him in the minute Nick told them. Cooper will have to talk to them about meeting Blaine.

The boy slowly got out from under the bed and shrunk under Cooper's touch. The boy led him downstairs and offered him toast with jam but Blaine refused.

"You gotta eat." Cooper pushed the plate a bit closer to the boy but he again refused. He pushed the plate back and brought his knees up to his chest shaking his head.

"Ok. What grade are you in?" Blaine looks up at him in a questioning manner. Cooper just gave the same look back and this continued on for about a minute before Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you gone to school?" Blaine nods his head and Cooper again doesn't know what to say.

"So are you in like, first or second grade?" Blaine shakes his head and Cooper has to resist the urge to groan out of frustration.

"Can you read or write? Did you go to Kindergarten?" Blaine nods and Cooper finally sighs running a hand through his hair. He nods his head himself and gets up taking the toast and putting it to the side.

"Go get ready. I'm going to introduce you to someone." He sends the boy upstairs and goes up himself. He watches him enter his room and close the door quietly behind himself. Cooper digs in his pocket and finds his phone pressing the Duval's number. He had actually grown up with the family and Nick's mother works with Cooper.

"Hey there, Cooper. What do I owe the pleasure?" He can hear Sandy say from the end of the receiver. He can also hear Jeff and Nick playing in the background and then a large crash.

"Nick! What did I tell you about climbing the furniture? I'm sorry Cooper, what were you saying?" Cooper had to laugh because those two were always causing issues in the classroom.

"I was wondering, could bring by someone? I'll explain everything once I get there." Cooper pleads throwing on a pair of jeans while trying to balance the phone pressed against his shoulder and cheek.

"No problem. Is it another kid from class?" The last part was whispered and it was probably done so that the boys couldn't hear.

"He'll probably be in my class. I'll tell you everything later." He slips on a shirt over his head and slips into his shoes. He grabs his keys, wallet, and shoves his phone back into his pocket. He walks over to Blaine's room and walks in to see him sitting on the floor silently crying.

"Why are you crying?" Cooper didn't mean to startle him but he did anyways. The boy shoots up and wipes at his eyes furiously. He still doesn't talk so Cooper offers his hand and the boy takes it hesitantly.

Both boys get into the car and once they're safely buckled, they drive down the road. The trip was a short ten minutes do to no traffic and the fact that they were still in the neighborhood. He carefully unbuckles Blaine's buckle and takes his hand walking up to the front door.

"Oh Cooper! Hi!" Sandy opens the door smiling at the two.

"Mommy! Who is that? Oh, hi Mr. Anderson." A boy with black hair pops up and then a boy with blonde hair follows. Nick and Jeff both exchange looks and then look at Blaine with smiles on their faces.

"Outside of school you can call me Cooper, Nick. Sandy, Nick, Jeff, this is Blaine. Blaine, say hi." Blaine waves his hand and then hides his face into Cooper's side. Cooper runs a hand up and down the boys back comfortingly.

"Yay! Come on Blaine! I'll show you all my toys." Nick grabs Blaine's hand carefully and pulls him gently into the house and up the stairs. Nick's learned how to deal with shy kids like Jeff and man, Cooper is grateful for that.

"Be careful!" Cooper calls up getting a chorus of oks from Nick and Jeff. He smiles and shakes his head taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Is this another Jeff case?" Sandy asks quietly sitting across from Cooper and giving the younger man a stern look.

"Foster care dropped him off yesterday. I'm pretty sure it's abuse. I'm hoping Nick will get him to talk." Cooper looks back up at the stairs and runs a hand down his face.

"He'll be fine Cooper. If anyone can do something for that child, it's you." Cooper only nods and hopes that Sandy was right. He's already starting to get attached.

**A/N: Yes? No? I was watching Klaine and Sebastian videos on youtube so this came out twenty minutes late. I hope you enjoyed! **

**Also, it has come to my attention that this story is similar to the one by Keitorin Asthore. Her story is called Goodnight and it is when Kurt is a foster child andhas to be given to Burt. My story is similar but it will be completely different. I read it this morning after a reviewer told me about it and it is really good! Go check it out! **


	4. A New Perspective

**A/N: Like I told all my beloved readers during Brotherly Love! This is True Love and I hope you guys enjoy some baby Blaine and BABY WARBLERS! Oh and of course Baby Klaine. I have also decided to do Baby Sebastian ;) I love that boy too much. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you see or may recognize does not nor has ever belonged to me.**

They left the boys to play upstairs for ten minutes, only ten minutes! Someone has already gotten hurt. . .

"Mommy!" They hear Nick yell from upstairs and then they hear a loud scream. Both adults throw their chairs backwards and run upstairs in desperate need to make sure no one fell out of the window.

"Mommy! Jeffy fell!" Nick yells again going and grabbing Sandy's hand and leading her to a crying Jeff. Cooper gets a look around the room and spots Blaine in the corner with his knees tucked up to his chest and his shoulders shaking.

"Hey, Blaine." Cooper says going over to the young boy and lifting him up. He rubs his back, still not sure why he's crying.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Cooper asks but all he gets is a sniff and him hiding his head into Cooper's neck. Cooper feels someone tapping and pulling at his leg. He looks down and sees Nick looking back up at him.

"What's wrong Nick?" Cooper asks kneeling down with Blaine still in his hands. Nick doesn't respond but he just goes and whispers something to Blaine. Said boy looks up and shakes his head lowering it back onto Cooper's shoulder. Nick continues to whisper something to him and finally Blaine nods his head and shimmies out of Cooper's hold.

Cooper watches as Blaine and Nick go over to Jeff and Blaine hugs Jeff quickly whispering something to him. Jeff breaks into a smile and nods his head. Both boys wipe the tears away and go ahead to play after Sandy places the band-aid on Jeff's shin.

"How did they?" Cooper asks looking over to the three boys. How did they get him to talk? How did they get him to calm down?

"It's all cause of you Cooper." That's the only answer he got from Sandy. What does that even mean?

.

.

.

.

It's been two hours and it's finally time for lunch. The boys had been behaving themselves but while Nick's and Jeff's smiles matched Blaine still had a depressed look to him. With a sigh, Cooper takes Blaine's hand and they both exit the Duval household.

"Did you like playing with Nick and Jeff?" Cooper asks strapping the boy in the back. He merely nods and all Cooper whishes is that he would talk. _Don't push it Cooper! _ The drive back was silent, as always. He ushers the young child back into the house seeing the dark clouds already forming in the sky.

"Here you go." He answers giving him the pasta from last night and he still barely eats it. Cooper shakes his head and continues to eat the sandwich he made for himself earlier.

He looks up ten minutes later and the pasta is still there as much as Cooper wants to shake the boy and tell him to eat, he just watches hoping that Blaine would eat.

"Are you hungry?" Blaine nods his head but continues to mix the pasta in the bowl. This is one of the times that talking would have been much easier.

"Do you want a sandwich?" The kid nods his head and Cooper inwardly fist pumps. Goes up and makes the kid a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He sets it in front of him and takes the pasta throwing away the remaining stuff. He watches as he nibbles on the sandwich until it's all gone.

"Good job!" Cooper praises taking the plate and giving him a glass of apple juice that he had laying around. Blaine looks up at him, again with a confused expression. Cooper mirrored the look making Blaine smile. At least the kid was coming around.

Both boys sat there smiling until the doorbell disturbed the silence. Blaine literally jumped from his seat and hid under the table. Cooper had to have a talk with him about hiding under objects.

"Come on out Blaine." He goes under and takes Blaine's hand pulling him out from under the table and walking with the boy towards the door. He swings the front door open to see a young woman in her mid-thirties and a young boy that looks close to Blaine's age.

"Hello. I'm Katherine Smythe. This is my son, Sebastian. We just moved in the neighborhood." The young woman introduces herself. She extends her hand out for a shake and Cooper accepts it gingerly.

"I'm Cooper Anderson and this is Blaine." Cooper pushes Blaine up slightly but the boy just hides behind Cooper, digging his face into Cooper's leg.

"He's shy." Cooper says smiling and going down to pick Blaine up. He puts him on his right hip, where Blaine hides his face in Cooper's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you Sebastian. Are you going to be in second grade next year?" There was two months left of school and Cooper, even though this sounds selfish, really can't wait for the summer.

"Yes, sir." He says smiling brightly and nodding his head up and down resembling a bobble head. Cooper smiles and ruffles the boys hear making it stick up everywhere.

"Well then, you'll probably be in my class then." The boy and his mother bid their good-byes and Cooper closes the door carefully. He's about to put Blaine down when he realizes that the boy fell asleep.

Smiling to himself, he goes up the stairs and lets Blaine lay down on his bed. He takes out the packets he makes his second graders do over the week and looks over checking their work. The work of second graders isn't complicated, but trying to control them is.

"No. Stop. Please!" It's only been about half an hour since Cooper put Blaine to sleep but he can hear the boy mumbling in his sleep.

"Stop! Please!" Cooper rushes over trying to soothe the cries but they're only intensifying. He doesn't care that this is the first time he's hearing Blaine talk, he's only cares about how his breath is staggering and the voice sounds so scared. He doesn't care that the tears are going to stain, he only cares that there are tears in the first place.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine! It's just a nightmare! Shhh!" He continues to soothe the boy till he opens his eyes. Finally, Blaine opens his eyes and clings to the first thing he can grab his hands on. He continues to hold onto Cooper until he finally stops sobbing and there are just hiccups left.

"You ok?" He asks carefully. Blaine nods and lays back in the bed, closing his eyes, and drifting back to sleep. The kid is probably used to that. Nightmare, cry it out, go back to sleep.

Cooper shakes his head and watches Blaine carefully. He runs a hand down the young boys back and almost cringes from how boney it feels. He sighs and runs a hand down his face, a habit that he's starting to build up. The worst part, this boy might get taken from him as fast as 1, 2, 3.

**A/N: I BLAME YOUTUBE! This was supposed to be up ages ago but I'm watching those fanvids that are like FF's. I have two favorites. It's a Cheerio!Kurt and a Nerd!Blaine. The music is You Belong With Me (Rock Version by Tom Hopkins) My second favorite is a Cheerio!Kurt and the music is If I Had You by Adam Lambert. I suggest checking them out if you're a Klaine fan! **

**Also check out Goodnight by ****Keitorin Asthore****. I'm hoping you guys enjoyed this! I have ideas fro Sebastian! Hehehehe. **


	5. Panic Attack

**A/N: Like I told all my beloved readers during Brotherly Love! This is True Love and I hope you guys enjoy some baby Blaine and BABY WARBLERS! Oh and of course Baby Klaine. I have also decided to do Baby Sebastian ;) I love that boy too much. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you see or may recognize does not nor has ever belonged to me.**

Sunday morning came by quickly. All of Saturday Blaine had slept, luckily not having any more nightmares. Cooper had spent the day figuring out his class for the week ahead and checking the kids projects, spelling tests, and homework.

Cooper knocks on Blaine's door and instantly looks under the bed. Of course, Blaine is hiding under there, as usual. He wasn't mad, quite the opposite. Cooper was a bit upset. Why was Blaine hiding under the bed? He's never seen this and researching sure as hell didn't help.

"Come on Blaine." Cooper holds his hand out for Blaine to accept. The young boy takes the hand offered to him and both boys head downstairs into the kitchen. If Blaine wasn't going to talk to him then Cooper will have to try out different foods to make sure he'll eat.

"Will you have cereal?" Blaine nods his head slowly and Cooper makes a mental note to ask him what cereal he specifically likes when they grocery shopping. He settles on a small bowl of cheerios ad sets it in front of Blaine.

He quietly made himself a bowl and sat down across from Blaine. He carefully watched him eat and after about five minutes Blaine catches his eye and does the same confused look he always does. Cooper just smiles at him and Blaine's vision goes back to his bowl of cereal.

"I've gotta go do a few things today so when you're done eating go up and get ready." Cooper tells Blaine while clearing his place at the table. He looks back at the boy and sees him nodding at him and taking the bowl to the sink. Blaine turns right around and runs up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Oh Blaine…" Cooper mumbles walking up the stairs and getting ready himself. He hears Blaine getting ready in his room. It sounds like he was tripping every minute. His pants did look kind of long.

"Blaine! Let's go!" Cooper continues to hear thuds and finally Blaine exits his bedroom. Again, Cooper extends his hand and Blaine takes it without another word. They drove to the nearest Walmart where they could clear everything off quickly.

"Do you wanna walk or sit in the cart?" Blaine points hesitantly to the cart and Cooper nods, lifts Blaine, and sits him into the cart. He remembers his own mother taking him shopping and letting him sit in the cart. He would pretend he was sailing or on a spaceship.

"So, first on the list would be clothes. You don't have other clothes do you?" Blaine shakes his head and Cooper has to fight back a groan. He already knew that the kid didn't have other clothing but he wasn't in the mood to go and by Blaine clothing, especially since he didn't know what the kid liked.

Cooper settled on the simpler, less expensive clothing. He bought him a few shorts, a few pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts, some polo's for a nice occasion and a few jackets just in case. He looks down to Blaine's shoes and buys him a pair of sneakers just for good measure seeing as the ones he's wearing right now are ripped in all places.

"Ok. Now, food." Cooper walks down and sees the cereal and snacks for kids. He takes the Honey Nut Cheerios and some granola bars that got Blaine's confirmation. He then proceeds to buy bread, peanut butter, jelly, milk, and a few things that Cooper needed himself.

He thought about what he would need for an eight year old kid. He got to where they keep all the household supplies and medicine. Grabbing the children's Advil, and a few other necessities that were required around the house, Cooper walked over to the cash register.

A light started blinking and it took all his might to yell: "I didn't do it!" Just like he used to do when he was younger. The store clerk smiles and starts clapping which confuses Cooper even more then he already is. He looks down and sees Blaine trying hard to breather. He grabs Blaine and starts soothing the young boy giving the clerk one of his best "What the actual hell" look.

"You're our one millionth customer at this check in stand!" The young clerk gives Cooper a certificate making him less confused and more pissed off.

"Gee, thanks." He takes the certificate and shoves it into his pocket still trying to get Blaine to breathe. What was causing the panic attack was far beyond what Cooper could grasp but it was happening.

"Maybe this will cheer him up." The clerk hands Cooper a blue power ranger action figure. He takes it gingerly and tries to calm Blaine down before handing the toy over to him.

"Your purchase for today is free! Thank you for shopping at Walmart!" The clerk tried happily but all he got was a glare from Cooper. The two boys walked out of the store, Cooper still carrying Blaine and pushing the cart with his other hand.

"You can play with the action figure until while I put the stuff in the car." Cooper sits Blaine down in the backseat and hands the action figure at the boy. Blaine takes it but doesn't do much with it like other children would. Cooper quickly puts everything away and decides to call it a day. He was going to take Blaine to the park but the kid was nearly passed out in the backseat.

The car ride was silent as always but this time, Cooper had the radio on. He carefully sung along to the radio checking on Blaine every few minutes to make sure he's still asleep. They finally pulled up to the Anderson household after about fifteen minutes of driving. Cooper carefully lifted Blaine and put him back to his bed. It wasn't normal for an eight year old to sleep this much, that's for sure.

He carried the bags into the house and set all the groceries in their rightful place. He folded Blaine's new clothes and laid them down on the couch not wanting to disturb the boy sleeping upstairs. Tomorrow Cooper will have to settle where Blaine will be placed for school. There was only two more months and Cooper desperately didn't want Blaine to have to go to first grade. Only time will tell.

**A/N: This was such a bad chapter! So, tomorrow is Blaine's first day at school! Also I'm sorry for the delay! I could not get up this morning and I only did cause my mom came storming in yelling about how we have to pay a large deductible for my stolen phone. At least I'm getting it either Friday or Saturday. **

**I hope you guys are still reading this even though (I think) you guys have school right now. I still have Spring Break but Monday I'm going back to school and I already have a test! Yippee! I'll update tomorrow as usual! I'm pretty sure once Blaine starts going to school there will be better chapters! **

**One last thing! Did anyone see last night's episode! OMG! Somebody That I Used To Know! Fighter! Darren Criss outdid himself and Matt Bomer (Who played Cooper) I wasn't expecting it but he was a total B-U-T-T! (I've been around my little cousins to long!) I'm gonna leave you with this enormous Author's Note! Peace out! **


	6. The First Day

**A/N: Like I told all my beloved readers during Brotherly Love! This is True Love and I hope you guys enjoy some baby Blaine and BABY WARBLERS! Oh and of course Baby Klaine. I have also decided to do Baby Sebastian ;) I love that boy too much. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you see or may recognize does not nor has ever belonged to me.**

Cooper woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring. It was six in the morning and the last thing Cooper wanted to do was get up and start teaching. He had called the school to inform them about Blaine yesterday and they told him that he could start second grade with him. All he had to do was pass a test.

Throwing the covers off, Cooper walks over and opens Blaine's bedroom door open. This is the first time that Cooper saw Blaine in bed resting peacefully. He wasn't hiding under the bed or whimpering from a nightmare. It nearly killed Cooper that he has to wake the boy up.

"Blaine, come on. You have to get up. It's your first day at school." Cooper started shaking the young boy making him wake up. The minute he wakes up his eyes go wide and he's about to retreat under the bed like always.

"Whoa, don't do that." Cooper reaches out and lifts Blaine up and sets him on his feet. Cooper let Blaine sleep in one of his old shirts that don't fit him anywhere but it was definitely too long and at big. It looked like it could swallow the young boy whole.

"Go to the bathroom and I'll come in to run you a bath." Blaine nods and walks out of the door and into the bathroom. Cooper grabs a pair of underwear and a towel for the young boy. He also pulls out a new tooth brush and takes one of the combs that came in a pack he had bought for himself about a month ago.

"Ready?" Cooper asks entering the bathroom and smiling at the short boy. Blaine was standing in just his underwear and Cooper could see bruises and a few scars on his back. It brings back memories of when Jeff showed him the bruises but there were so many more on Blaine. Blaine nods and Cooper turns on the tap waiting for it to fill up and warm up.

"Go in." Cooper orders pointing at the filled up tub. Blaine nods and goes in slowly sinking under the warm water. Cooper let him relax a bit before pouring some of his own shampoo into his hands and washing Blaine's hair. Cooper was trying to get the curls to untangle but it was a bit hard. He could hear Blaine hiss at times when he decided to comb through one of the knots.

"Sorry. Stand up so I can wash you off." Blaine does as told and almost trips but Cooper catches him and stands him up carefully. He washes over his stomach and chest careful to try not to hurt him. Sadly, that wasn't accomplished. He could see pain flash through Blaine's face and he could see whenever the young boy would flinch under his touch.

"Go ahead and dry off. Brush your teeth, comb your hair, and put on this pair. You can pick out whatever clothes you want to wear for your first day. Ok?" Blaine nods and starts to towel himself off and change into a different pair of boxers. Cooper sighs and walks out of the bathroom thankful that he took a shower last night instead of needing to this morning.

He goes down and makes himself some toast and pours Blaine a dry bowl of cheerios. He goes over and puts on a blue button up and a pair of black jeans. He slips on a pair of socks and his shoes. Cooper grabs his bag and heads down the stairwell almost jumping when he sees Blaine. He's picking at the dry cheerios while wearing a polo that's a bit baggy and a pair of jeans that are still to long. He's wearing the new pair of sneakers and combed his hair back.

"Blaine." Cooper say coming up and putting a hand on his shoulder. Cooper can feel the young boy go tense and his hand goes down to his lap. The boy looks up at him with pleading eyes and Cooper just gives the boy a sweet smile.

"Your jeans are still too long. Let me roll them up." Blaine nods stiffly and lets Cooper roll the bottom of his Jeans up. After he finishes he looks back up at the bowl of cheerios and raises an eyebrow up at Blaine making him shrink self-consciously.

"Do you want milk?" Blaine shakes his head and continues to look down. Cooper smiles and pushes the bowl towards Blaine urging him to have some more but he just shakes his head and pushes the bowl away.

"You need to eat, Blaine." Cooper rubs the boys back and he leans into the touch closing his eyes and humming in content. Cooper chuckles and lifts him again realizing that he's still extremely tired. Cooper grabs Blaine's school bag, which Cooper set up last night, and both boys head out the door.

.

.

.

.

"Class! Listen up!" It was nine o'clock and Cooper's class was just starting. He had Sebastian and Blaine up at the front ready to introduce the two boys to the class.

"Class, this is Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Andrews! Please, make them feel welcomed!" All the kids were yelling hellos and Sebastian beamed at the attention while Blaine seemed uncertain. Cooper could see Blaine's discomfort and quickly told the two boys to take a seat. Blaine quickly sat next to Jeff while Sebastian sat down near a group of girls.

"So, class! Today we're going to learn long division!" Cooper chuckled while listening to a few children going off into their own worlds talking rapidly all at once.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Cooper smiles while watching all the kids quiet down. He looks and sees the slight stiffness in Blaine. He needs to remind himself to not yell too much. Cooper continues the class with a slight interruption at times.

Blaine stayed quiet the whole class and stayed inside for recess with Cooper. During lunch, Blaine stayed close to Nick and Jeff who continued talking and asking him questions he could either nod or shake his head to. He learned a lot in his first day of school but he really wanted to know what one thing meant that he could never understand.

**A/N: Cliffhanger kinda? I really don't know. I still need to finish Macbeth, Catching Fire, and another book that I can't remember the name of. I also need to start Rebacca this weekend and I should finish my notes tonight. After I post this I'll finish that. I should do English to but I need flashcards. Someone wanna go ahead and get me some? It's raining so hard that I can't go outside! I got woken up at 3:30 last night because it was raining so hard and banging against the windows (I have four huge windows. Who even needs a sunroom in SF?) **

**Oh! And I got my phone today! I'm so happy! It's acting up though so I need to go back to At&t tomorrow. I've been to the mall three times in the last 4 days. Is that a problem? I think so. **


	7. Breakthrough

**A/N: Like I told all my beloved readers during Brotherly Love! This is True Love and I hope you guys enjoy some baby Blaine and BABY WARBLERS! Oh and of course Baby Klaine. I have also decided to do Baby Sebastian ;) I love that boy too much. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you see or may recognize does not nor has ever belonged to me.**

The ride back was almost painful to endure. Usually Blaine would either sleep or fiddle with his thumbs but this time Blaine was almost crying and Cooper couldn't do anything while he was driving. Cooper almost broke around ten traffic rules just to get back to the house faster so that he could figure out what was going on. So far, no kids had cried in class. It's only been a month but having to deal with twenty eight year olds can be difficult.

Finally Cooper made it to the house in around ten minutes. He got out of the car and walked over to Blaine's side. He opens the car door but Blaine just walks right past him and waits by the door. Isn't this supposed to happen when they're older not when they're eight? Cooper opens the door and Blaine runs up the stairs faster than you can say "bow-tie."

"Blaine?" Cooper walks up the stairs and slowly opens the door. He can't see Blaine anywhere but then of course, checks under the bed. He looks under and Blaine is lying there, crying. Cooper reaches out but Blaine flinches before Cooper could touch him.

"Blaine, come out from there." Cooper reaches out again and this time Blaine comes out but still stays a good distance away from Cooper. Again, Cooper reaches out for Blaine but he just backs up till his back is against the bed. Frowning, Cooper goes over and sits in front of the distraught boy.

"Blaine, why are you crying?" Blaine shakes his head and doesn't say anything. This time, Blaine goes over to Cooper and presents himself with his arms open. Cooper smiles a sad smile and accepts the offered hug. He lifts the young boy and walks him over to the living room.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" He can feel Blaine nod but no words come out. Cooper can still feel the tears against his neck, sliding down and leaving a stain on his collar. He rubs the boys back and sits on the couch with the boys still in his hands.

"Have you seen The Lion King?" When Blaine shakes his head Cooper's eyes nearly bug out. He quickly smiles and puts the CD into the player. He presses play and sits back down with Blaine. The boy was lying down slightly and looked like he was about to fall asleep. Cooper let him knowing that for whatever reason it was, Blaine needed to sleep after that breakdown.

Both boys stayed on the couch till the movie ended, Cooper watching and Blaine sleeping. Cooper shakes Blaine awake hoping for him to do his homework.

"Come on, Blaine. Homework time." Blaine nods and rubs his eyes tiredly. Both boys got up and walked over to the kitchen table with work put out in front of them. Blaine started on his homework and Cooper started grading the workbooks. Cooper could tell that Blaine was struggling and before he knew it pencil was hitting the table violently. Cooper stares up wide-eyed and in a questioning manner, Blaine looked scared.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Blaine shakes his head and tears are welling up in his eyes. He just acted up. He's going to be hit. He's only recovering! Blaine pulls his knees up to his chest and stuffs his face in between his knees trying to breathe. Just don't do what I think you're going to do!

"Blaine, shh, I'm not going to hurt you. Shh." Cooper pushed his chair backwards and ran up to the shaking boy. He ran a hand up and down his spine and tried to comfort him. To no avail, he picks the boy up and sits him in his lap.

"Come on. What do you need help with?" Blaine sniffles and wipes at his tears with a small fist not wanting to cry anymore. He points to the math page and Cooper chuckles. The instructions were a bit weird but pretty straight forward.

"Do you know how to count?" Blaine nods and picks up the pencil that he had slammed on the table. He points at the instructions and Cooper gets that he doesn't understand them.

"You see this number? How many coins do you need out of the ones they show you to make that amount?" Blaine quickly looks at the printed piggy bank and printed coins and circles a few coins. He looks up as if asking if he's right and Cooper nods enthusiastically and gives Blaine a big smile.

"Good job!" Cooper hugs the boy quickly and straightens up letting Blaine continue on with his work. The boy looked a bit disheveled at the praise but quickly did the next problem. Cooper nodded again and slipped out from under the boy, going back to his chair. Blaine continued to go through the packet with ease even though he really had the whole week to do it.

"You can save some it for the rest of the week." Cooper answers and Blaine nods stopping at the last page. It was a printed out book that he assigned to all his students. They all had book reports every week and Blaine looked a bit freaked out by the book.

"Can you do it?" Blaine shakes his head and slumps his shoulders. Cooper smiles a bit and goes over. He wants to hear Blaine speak and maybe having him read out loud could do that.

"How about after dinner you can try to read out loud to me and I'll help you?" He expected all parents to do this with his children when he assigned book reports. He knew that they couldn't read these books by themselves and understand them. He wasn't assigning anything like Shakespeare but the books were made for third or fourth graders not second graders.

Blaine just nods and gives a week smile. He closes his packet and Cooper closes his work that he was lucky enough to finish. Blaine sits there, fiddling with the button on his shirt, while Cooper makes them Dinner. While making the dinner Cooper could hear screaming and just guessed it to be Mrs. Delfink and her husband screaming again.

During dinner they continued to hear the screaming and Cooper could tell that Blain was stiff at this point. He turned on the radio and the first thing that came up was some pop stuff. Cooper cringed and was about to change it when he saw Blaine sway a bit with the Backstreet Boys music. He let it be and endured all of the pop songs that came up and made Blaine focus on something other than the screaming.

"Good Job! You ate more than half your dinner. It was just some chicken strips with carrots and cucumbers but he had two out of the four strips and almost half of the carrots and cucumbers. Blaine just blushed and ducked his head. Cooper hoped that the boy wouldn't be sick afterwards but he did need something to eat.

"Wanna go out for dessert? Want ice cream? There's one around the block." Blaine nods enthusiastically and both he and Cooper run up the stairs grabbing their coats and slipping on their shoes at the door. Both boys walk down the block with Blaine's hand clasped in Cooper's when the yelling gets louder.

Both boys see Sebastian walk out of the house and sit on the steps putting his head into his hands and cry. Blaine pulls Cooper towards him and Sebastian looks up carefully. Blaine reaches out and Sebastian accepts the hug. Blaine keeps his hand clasped in both Cooper's and Sebastian's and tugs Sebastian with him and Cooper to the ice cream parlor. Cooper smiles; finally Blaine has a friend of some sorts. Nick and Jeff were amazing friends but he kind of set them up to be. This happened on its own.

Both boys didn't say anything but it was like they communicated through body language and eyes. They had a common thing between them that no one else had and Sebastian waves at Cooper and hugs Blaine good-night before entering the house again. Cooper is still a bit ecstatic when they get back and instead of reading the normal assigned book with Blaine he read the first Harry Potter to Blaine. Blaine falls asleep slowly and Cooper lifts him upstairs into bed, happy that he was finally getting somewhere with the child.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I hope everyone is enjoying the story and if Cooper is coming off a bit strong, just remember; he's dealt with these things before. He knows how to treat kids like Blaine so… yeah. **

**Who else has seen a Very Potter Musical? It's the third time I'm watching it today. I am laughing so hard at Darren, it's not even funny. Hope you guys like it! **


	8. Another Day

**A/N: Like I told all my beloved readers during Brotherly Love! This is True Love and I hope you guys enjoy some baby Blaine and BABY WARBLERS! Oh and of course Baby Klaine. I have also decided to do Baby Sebastian ;) I love that boy too much. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you see or may recognize does not nor has ever belonged to me.**

The morning went by well. Cooper didn't hear Blaine having a nightmare but this time he knocked before entering and of course Blaine was under the bed. Cooper tried looking that problem up but he couldn't get anything! Blaine was also a bit distant, more so than usual. His nods were stiff and his shoulders looked like they were made out of cardboard.

"Come on, Blaine. What's wrong?" Cooper finally asks once they get out of the car near the front of the school. Blaine's eyes were still kept downward and he shakes his head. He makes his way to go into the school but Cooper grabs his hand and makes Blaine face him.

"Please, Blaine." Again, Blaine shakes his head and Cooper lets him go with a sigh. The two enter the classroom and Blaine takes his assigned seat, taking out his work and pencils. Nick and Jeff both walk in at the same time, talking wildly about the past episode of Power Rangers.

"Did you see the way the blue power ranger kicked the bad guy? Oh! Hi Mr. Anderson!" Nick briefly stops in his rant and shows recognition to Cooper. The adult just laughs and waves at the two boys that look and run over to Blaine, speaking frantically.

The class filed in and the last one to enter, by himself, is Sebastian who quickly takes a seat and sends a quick wave to Blaine and Cooper. He sends the boy a smile and proceeds to explain tomorrow is the hundred day of school for the second graders that it was required to bring a hundred something and that they'll have games and prizes the next day.

That wasn't the best thing to do. It would have been better if Cooper mentioned it at the end of class because now all the kids were chatting and yelling excitedly and there was no way of calming them down. Blaine looked like he was about to faint, Jeff and Nick were bouncing off the walls with the new news, and Sebastian was sitting calmly at his desk looking at his lap.

"Everyone! Calm down!" Cooper slammed one hand on the desk and it quieted everybody down. He saw a few kids jump but most were giggling afterwards. What is so important that it can't wait for snack time? Cooper nods his head and tells everyone to get into their reading partners and to take their books.

Cooper then remembers Blaine and that he doesn't know at what level he reads. When Cooper read Harry Potter to him last night he only asked about a few words that Cooper didn't even know when he was at his age so he's probably at a second graders level. He sees that the only people that aren't in a set of four are Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian. Dear g-d.

"Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, and Blaine. Please come here." There were 'oohs' erupting from the younger kids the second the words left Cooper's mouth. He quickly shushes them and looks back to the four scared boys.

"You four are in a reading group together." Nick and Jeff share a high-five while Cooper continues. "No funny business. Nick, Jeff, I want you boys to show Sebastian and Blaine what to do." With one more pointed look the boys ran off, grabbing books from shelves and shoving them towards the two unexpected boys.

_What have I done? _

.

.

.

.

It was Recess and all the kids were outside playing happily and there was Blaine, sitting by himself. Cooper sighs and runs a hand down his face for the fifth time that half an hour. Blaine looks up and sees the exasperated expression on Cooper's face. He knows it's his fault; he just wants to go in a whole and cry.

"Blaine?" The young boy looks up and sees Sebastian standing there holding a red Power Ranger.

"Wanna go play?" Blaine nods and rummages through his backpack pulling out the blue Power Ranger he had gotten a few days back. Sebastian's face immediately lights up and he grabs Blaine's hand pulling the boy to his feet quickly.

"Nick and Jeff have the green and black ones! We can be the whole Power Ranger squad!" Blaine just smiles and lets Sebastian pull him out of the classroom and into the playground. It was kind of small but fit the twenty children. Blaine saw Nick and Jeff by the sandbox and Sebastian pulls him along to the two.

"Blaine has the blue Power Ranger!" Sebastian yells excitedly. Nick and Jeff's eyes widen and they start playing a game that Blaine has never played before but tries his best. Once they were finally back inside Blaine was wiped out.

Cooper looks at Blaine carefully. He looks exhausted but happy and that's all that Cooper cares about really.

.

.

.

.

They were driving home and Blaine was asleep this time. He could barely keep his eyes open. Cooper decides to let him sleep and picks up the fragile child into his arms and grabs the kids backpack. Blaine squirms in Cooper's arms but settles against Cooper's shoulder and shoving his nose into Cooper's neck.

Cooper smiles gently and rubs the boys back kissing the top of Blaine's head. He wishes he had a son, he wishes he had a wife, but he can't just replace them. It's hard enough caring for Blaine when his own son was going to be Blaine's age.

Copper gently lays Blaine on the couch and sits down himself turning on the hockey game that was being played at the moment. Blaine gently stirs in his sleep and scoots closer to Cooper humming in content still asleep. Cooper just chuckles and continues watching the game, trying to avoid the screaming that is faintly audible.

**A/N: First thing first. 25 REVIEWS! 19 FAVORITES! 46 ALERTS! HOLY MOTHER OF G-D! Thank You so damn much! I am so happy right now! Oh My Gosh! AHHHHHHHH! It's only 7 chapters! **

**On to business though. I will still try to update every day. No matter what time! I am going back to school tomorrow! No! I miss my classmates and friends but I really don't feel like getting up early in the morning just to go and learn. Like I said, I'll try to update every day! This story will have like thirty chapters and should be done by the end of the month I believe. I'll be doing another story but it won't be Cooper/Blaine. It'll be Cheerio!Kurt and Badboy!Blaine. Hope you gusy enjoyed it! **


	9. First Words

**A/N: Like I told all my beloved readers during Brotherly Love! This is True Love and I hope you guys enjoy some baby Blaine and BABY WARBLERS! Oh and of course Baby Klaine. I have also decided to do Baby Sebastian ;) I love that boy too much. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you see or may recognize does not nor has ever belonged to me.**

**Warning: This chapter and the ones on from here contain vulgar language and other inappropriate language and actions. **

It was last week when it happened. It had been an only a week since Blaine first came to school and the question came out of nowhere. They were just doing their daily reading on Cooper's bed when Blaine's pulls on Cooper's arm and asks one of the worst questions Cooper has ever been asked.

"What does 'fag' mean?" It was a small voice and it took all Cooper had not to cringe. It was weak and you could barely hear the little boy. Then, that question. What eight year old needs to ask what a 'fag' is?

"It's a very bad word." Cooper has never been asked this. He's been asked what a species is, what a plow is, he's even been asked what a hoe was! Of course he told the kid that it was a garden tool but what are you supposed to tell a boy what a fag is?

"I know. But what does it mean?" Blaine was nearly at tears and Cooper sighs not knowing what to do. He takes the boy and sits him onto his lap and looking down at him in a questioning manner.

"Has someone ever called you that?" Blaine nods and then shrugs as if it were no big deal. That was what pushed it. Cooper had to keep himself from yelling from the top of his lungs. Who CALLS and eight year old that?

"Daddy says it's not normal. Am I not normal?" All trace of anger was replaced by confusion and hurt. Cooper has no clue who would do this to a poor child but it sure as hell isn't going to be easy to explain.

"The word is a very bad word, Blaine. You know how your mommy and daddy loved each other?" Blaine nods and Cooper has to take a calming breath before starting to talk again.

"Sometimes, two men or two women love each other the way that your mommy and daddy did." Almost every single nightmare Blaine has had was of his mother dying and abandoning him in the hospital. Cooper has woken up almost every night to hearing Blaine crying out for his mother. The sight nearly breaks Cooper's heart.

Blaine just furrows his eyebrows in confusion and Cooper knew he wouldn't understand. What happened to the times where all you had to worry about was an upcoming test. Now teenagers have to worry about not getting pregnant and kids are learning about the word 'fag?'

"But, I don't love anyone." Cooper gave out a hollow type of chuckle making Blaine even more confused. _Wasn't the subject matter serious? Why is he laughing?_

"You're too young to love anyone. Just know, it's perfectly normal to love another boy and for girls it's ok if they like another girl. Don't ever think it isn't, ok?" Blaine nods and lays his head against Cooper's shoulder yawning and closing his eyes.

This was last week and now Cooper was trying to break up a fight. Well, it's more like a gang up because it was about four against one. He's trying to get the kids to settles down but they're still jumping at the little kid.

"Calm down!" This made everyone be quiet. The yell echoed through the yard and everyone just stopped. Eventually the kids continued playing and Cooper got the trouble-makers to go to the office. Once Cooper turns back he sees Blaine talking with Sebastian. The boy was crying and Blaine was doing everything in his power to comfort him but that was to no avail.

"Sebastian? What happened?" Cooper kneels down in front of the boy who resulted in tucking his knees up to his chest and rocking back and forth. He lays a hand on the boys shoulder but Sebastian flinches from the touch still shaking. Cooper can see a trail of blood coming from his nose but it's probably not broken.

"Seb?" Blaine was near tears himself and was now sitting next to Sebastian and offering a hug. The young boy accepted it laughing slightly over the tears and in a way, comforting Blaine while still crying.

"Come on guys. We have to get you cleaned up." Cooper offers his hand and Blaine takes it while Sebastian grabs onto Blaine's hand. Nick and Jeff pass them and give them worried looks. Cooper insists on them staying in the playground but he learned a long time ago to not argue with those two boys.

"Nick, Jeff, go take them to the bathroom and help them wash up, ok? I'll go get some ice and band-aids." Nick grabs onto Blaine's hand and Jeff takes Sebastian's, leading the two of them into the bathroom.

The worst part was that it was a bunch of seventh graders picking on one second grader. Cooper could hear the kids calling Sebastian a 'sissy' and at one point a couple boys called him a 'fag.' There was that word again. Why do kids even know the word this early? Cooper only discovered what it was when he was a freshman in high school and was on JV for basketball.

He grabs the ice pack and a couple band-aids and then walks into the bathroom. The scene in front of him brought a smile to his lips. The four boys were hugging in a comforting way and once they heard the door open they separated. Blaine came over to Cooper and opened his arms. Cooper didn't hear Blaine speak much but he was doing it more often.

"Come here." Cooper accepts the hug and calls Sebastian over. He places the ice into Sebastian's hand and applies it to his nose making him keep it there. He then proceeds to putting disinfectant on and applying a band-aid.

"Sorry." Cooper says hearing Sebastian whimper slightly. The five of them walked out of the bathroom and walked out in the playground again. Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff left quickly to the monkey bars and slides but Cooper was still gripping onto Blaine's hand.

"Why don't you go play?" Blaine shakes his head and lays his head onto Cooper's hip. Cooper rubs his back comfortingly and decides to call the class in. All the kids ran back inside quickly since they were getting their first Lego city building today.

Cooper still keeps a hold on Blaine's hand until they make it back to the classroom where Blaine lets go unwillingly. Cooper sets the class up into groups of four and then makes them start on one thing. Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian all wanted to make a school so Cooper let the boys go ahead and start. Blaine just sat there handing them pieces mindlessly and looking like he was going to either fall asleep or cry at any given moment.

"Blaine, you ok?" Cooper finally asks, kneeling down in front of the distraught boy. He shakes his head and asks for another hug. Cooper obliges and then pulls back quickly. Blaine doesn't let go of his neck as if he did then Cooper would just disappear.

"What's wrong?" Cooper finally asks detatching from the boy and placing him onto his lap. He starts encouraging Blaine to help Nick make some kids. So far he has one with brown hair, black hair, and blonde hair. He's now assembling one with curly hair that symbolized Blaine's wild curls.

"They called him the 'F' word." Blaine mumbles and then jumps off Cooper's lap and going over to help Sebastian with the soccer field that he wanted to go with the school. Blaine handed him to goals and Sebastian beamed at the boy pointing at a chair to pull up and sit near him. It took everything Cooper had not to yell and curse at the world because second grade wasn't supposed to be this dramatic.

**A/N: I MADE BLAINE TALK! Happy? OK, so this was supposed to be up a long time ago but I kinda, well, in Russian it's "vearubilus" I think that's how you could spell it out. It means kind of like knocked out I guess. I was dead to the world from 5:30-9:30. I only woke up because my friend texted me and my phone was right by my ear. I didn't hear my mom come in, my dad come in, my dog barking. **

**So. TODAY WAS MY FIRST DAY BACK! First day back and we're learning about the Holocaust. The last class I had on the last day before break was also about the Holocaust. I'm pretty sure my school somehow talks about the holocaust constantly. It's awful really. **

**I found the time to do this though! Not my best but I needed some angst in there and if you have questions about the way Blaine is acting in this chapter go ahead and message me or ask them in a review because it came to me in like the middle of writing this. **

**My author's notes are gonna be longer now I guess because I wanna start talking about like news and all the type of stuff or things that I hear in history class. Today I wanna talk about how in NY the fire department had to go to do daily fire checks because of Passover. **

**In Passover the Jews either burn their bread or they sell it and then buy it back from someone that could keep it safe. People's house literally burn down because the fires escalate. I swear, our talks in history class always go back to Jews and Chabads (we're all Jewish so we have SOMETHING to say) Our teacher is also Jewish so he adds on. Sorry for the boring crap but maybe I'll be back with other stuff tomorrow! Imma go do Sudoku (math homework ) and then I'm gonna go read Harry Potter or Rebecca. Have a good day/night everyone! **


	10. Sick Days

**A/N: Like I told all my beloved readers during Brotherly Love! This is True Love and I hope you guys enjoy some baby Blaine and BABY WARBLERS! Oh and of course Baby Klaine. I have also decided to do Baby Sebastian ;) I love that boy too much. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you see or may recognize does not nor has ever belonged to me.**

**Warning: This chapter and the ones on from here contain vulgar language and other inappropriate language and actions. **

All it took was one sneeze that hadn't been covered. That's all it took for Blaine to come down the cold. That old had escalated into the full blown stomach flu and now half the class had it. Cooper took time off that day to take care of Blaine. He called the substitute in that he knew the kids liked and that morning was called by a frantic Sandy.

"Please Cooper! I need you to take care of Jeff and Nick!" Sandy was pleading at Cooper's door at the early Wednesday morning. Cooper had been startled awake by the doorbell and he felt Blaine let go of him and almost go hiding under the bed. Blaine had stopped dead in his tracks and ran to the bathroom throwing up. Cooper rushed over and soothed the boy quickly and carried him down stairs to open the door.

"But I have to take care of Blaine." Cooper answers still rubbing the boys back hoping not to have him dashing to the bathroom again. Sandy gave a pleading look and was trying to support the two children at either end of her who looked like they were about to pass out while juggling their bags.

"Fine!" Sandy beamed and ushers the boys inside and has them sit on the couch. They instantly crashed and fell asleep using the other as a pillow. Sandy puts down the boys bags and heads over to Cooper quickly hugging him, careful of Blaine, and walks off speeding towards the school.

Cooper looks over and doesn't know why he agreed at all. He had also told Katherine that he would watch Sebastian because he was one of the eleven students that had gotten sick in the past week. This was all result of one shared juice box, one sneeze, and just one sick child that came to school with the germs. Cooper had experienced it all.

Just when he set Blaine down the doorbell rang again but the three kids were just utterly and completely out. He headed towards the door again and opened it to reveal Sebastian who dashed into the house and to the nearby toilet. _Another kid with stomach flu. Fabulous. _

"I'm sorry for that. I'll be sure to talk to him about his manners." Cooper just nods and bids the lady a farewell. There was something he didn't like about that women but Sebastian was a sweet boy and actually had Blaine laughing so he was ok with putting up with her. Once he turns around he sees Sebastian starting to walk out of the bathroom looking down with a red face.

"Sorry Mr. Anderson." Cooper smiles and runs a hand through Sebastian's hair.

"It's fine Seb. You wanna go up to Blaine's room and I can bring Blaine over or do you wanna try to squeeze into the couch." Sebastian had to think for a second before mumbling that he would rather go upstairs and try to sleep some more. Cooper nods and lets him go up to Blaine's room.

Cooper walks over to the three boys and lifts Blaine up slowly into his arms, trying not to disturb his sleep. He carries the sleeping boy up to his room and places him on the bed. Cooper quietly covers both Sebastian and Blaine kissing both of their heads and heading downstairs. He does the same with Nick and Jeff and goes to grade some of the projects the kids had done.

.

.

.

.

He didn't know when but he knew that he had fallen asleep. He was awoken by someone shaking him furiously and when he finally opens his eyes, Cooper is faced with Nick who was crying uncontrollably.

"Seb and Blainey won't stop screaming!" Cooper shoots up out of his seat and hurry's out of the room. Nick was following him and Cooper enters to see Sebastian curled at a corner of the room crying and Blaine thrashing uncontrollably, hitting Jeff in the process.

"Jeff!" Nick goes and takes the blonde from the bed while Cooper walks over to Blaine. He grabs his arms and carefully lifts him up, enveloping him into a hug. Blaine continued to cry but soon became limp in Cooper's arms. He kisses the top of Blaine's head and lifts him up.

"Seb? What's wrong?" Cooper sits down besides Sebastian with Blaine still in his hands and watches as Sebastian clings to Cooper frantically. Blaine jostles awake and looks at everyone not understanding a thing that was going on. He climbs off of Cooper's lap and goes over to Nick and Jeff.

"Bad dream." Was all Cooper got before Sebastian started coughing uncontrollably. While patting his back Cooper could see Blaine scrunching his face up in confusion and immediately apologizing and hugging Jeff.

"How are you feeling?" Cooper asks Sebastian after the coughing fit and crying had finally stopped. He shrugs his shoulders and hugs his knees to his chest, tapping his finger onto his knee making some type of beat.

"I'm sorry Seb." Blaine comes up and offers a hug in a hushed tone. Sebastian nods and accepts the hug but doesn't let go for a while. Cooper smiles and looks over to Nick and Jeff who were sitting on the floor asleep . . . again.

"Nick. Jeff. Come on the floor is dirty." Cooper picks up Nick but Jeff just clings to him so Cooper carefully pried Nick off of Jeff and lied him down onto Blaine's bed. He did the same to Jeff and saw that Blaine and Sebastian weren't in the room.

He looks downstairs and sees the two watching the Lion King with Blaine basically lying on top of Sebastian with a blanket pulled over the two and both of them almost completely asleep.

Why do they keep switching where they're sitting? Cooper finally plops onto the couch as well and soon falls asleep listening to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"

**A/N: Bad chapter but I needed another chapter before I put up the good one. Cooper is really good with kids but is closest to these four if you haven't noticed. Next chapter and the one after that are gonna be really big. I'm sorry for the long wait but this week has been hectic. We've had a test in each class, we've had Holocaust week, and no sleep what-so-ever. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	11. The Truth

**A/N: Like I told all my beloved readers during Brotherly Love! This is True Love and I hope you guys enjoy some baby Blaine and BABY WARBLERS! Oh and of course Baby Klaine. I have also decided to do Baby Sebastian ;) I love that boy too much. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you see or may recognize does not nor has ever belonged to me.**

**Warning: This chapter and the ones on from here contain vulgar language and other inappropriate language and actions. **

Screaming. That's all Cooper could hear and he knew that it wasn't Blaine this time. It was eleven o'clock on a Thursday and Cooper had just drifted off before he heard that screaming. He shot out of bed when he heard Blaine calling him from the door next to his.

"Cooper!" Cooper rushed down the hall and ran straight into Blaine; who held onto Cooper's waist like his life depended on it. Cooper picked up Blaine and sat him onto his hip, rubbing his back in the process.

"Who's screaming?" Cooper could hear the fear in Blaine's voice and he finally realizes that this is probably bringing back some unwanted nightmares. He sighs and continues to rub Blaine's back. He drapes a jacket over Blaine and carefully slipped one of his own and pulled on his shoes.

There had been screaming coming from the house for the past week and Cooper was getting sick and tired of it. Neither he nor Blaine slept and it was probably disrupting others. He drove down the road with the windows open following the screaming till he stopped at . . . Sebastian's house?

Cooper pulled Blaine into his arms and was regretting not dropping him off to Sandy's house and letting him sleep over with Nick and Jeff. Blaine stayed with his head on Cooper's shoulder and his eyes tightly shut, trying to block out the screams. They made it to the front door and Cooper hesitated before knocking on the large wooden door. The screaming stopped and he could hear shuffling from the other side.

"Oh! Cooper, what do I owe the pleasure?" Cooper looked at Katherine and then peered into the home where he saw Sebastian leaning against the sofa with his knees pulled up and tears falling from his eyes. Cooper's face said the whole thing because Katherine quickly stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Why is he up this late?" That was the only thing Cooper could think of asking because how was he supposed to ask anything else. _"Why were you just screaming at your son and why was he crying on the floor?" _That's not going to work very well.

"I could ask the same for Blaine." Cooper could see the venom ooze out of the words as she eyes Blaine in Cooper's arms. Cooper could hear Blaine whimper slightly and so he resumed stroking his back comfortingly. Cooper shot her a look and nearly smacked the woman.

"We heard screaming and I couldn't leave Blaine home by himself." Cooper answers some-what addressing the matter. He could tell that Katherine literally tensed up and a scowl appeared upon her features. Cooper could see the neighbors peeking through their windows looking at the two adult's directions but Cooper didn't care to tell you the truth.

"Just a little disagreement. It has come to my attention that Sebastian had gotten a B on his test." It was true. The boys grade was actually the best one out of all the kids but of course the woman wouldn't pay attention to that reasoning.

"Yes. He got the best grade of the class though. I'm sorry but he's only eight years old. Making him cry and screaming at him won't do any good." Cooper felt Blaine tense in his arms and inwardly groaned. He passed Katherine and walked into the house while the woman continued to yell at him. He had smelled alcohol on her breath the minute she opened the door and he knew this wasn't going down without a fight.

"Hey, Sebastian. How about you and Blaine go up to bed in your room?" Sebastian nods and pulls Blaine up to their room. He could see Blaine holding onto Sebastian's hand a bit stronger than usual and saw how Sebastian squeezed his hand back. He nodded to himself but then felt someone grab his arm.

"What! Do you think you're doing?" He pried his arm out of her grip and glared at the woman. She had no right to treat her child like that and as he looks around the room; all he can see is empty bottled of different alcoholic drinks.

"How are you raising your son? I should fucking report you!" Cooper knew that Blaine and Sebastian were listening into the conversation. When he was younger he always listened into his parents arguments. Even if that were true, he couldn't seem to care.

"What? Huh? Just cause I need to relieve some tension?" That's what had done it. Something snapped in Cooper and for a second he watched Jeff's parents, how scared Jeff was, and worst of all he remembers Blaine. Blaine had been the victim just like all the others. He wouldn't talk for nearly three week and it's been two months since he came into Cooper's life.

"People bake when they want to relive stress! People work out when they want to relieve stress. People even fucking paint! They don't fucking use their child as a punching bag and get hammered every g-d damn night!" Cooper didn't dare slapping her. He knew the law. It could be used as assault. He didn't need Blaine to go back into the system and he didn't need Sebastian in there either.

"He's not even fucking mine!" Once she yelled that her eyes went big. She covered her mouth and Cooper felt himself do the same. The anger was only growing. What the fuck does that even mean?

"What the hell are you talking about?" It came out in a low growl and Cooper was scared of himself at this point. He hasn't felt this angry since he lost his child and wife.

"He's not even mine! I found him on the fucking street! He should be happy I took him in!" It was all out in the open. She just confessed to kidnapping Sebastian Smythe – or whatever his name is. Cooper took his cell phone out and called the police. Katherine tried stopping him but he just pushed her back onto the couch harshly.

Cooper and Katherine kept throwing insult at each other and one point Katherine had slapped Cooper across the face. Cooper could hear Blaine cry out but knew that Sebastian kept him back. He took both of Katherine's wrists harshly and pinned her down to the couch. That's when the police came into the house.

"Take her away. I want her locked up." Cooper basically threw Katherine to the police and then he felt a hard slap across the same cheek. He looked over and saw the police man hold her back and hand cuff her.

"Assault. We'll talk more down at the precinct and we'll call you if anything is gonna happen. You mentioned a child?" Cooper nodded and waved at the two boys to come down the stairs. Blaine ran down and threw himself at Cooper who picked him up gently kissing the top of his head.

"Is this the one the one that got kidnapped and abused?" The police officer points at Sebastian and Cooper nods again. He pulls the boy to his side and Sebastian goes to hold onto Cooper's hand.

"What about this one?" The officer now gestures to Blaine, in Cooper's arms who, has been silently crying into Cooper's neck. He shuffles closer to Cooper and grips tighter onto him.

"He's my foster child but there are signs of abuse and malnourishment from his father." The officer nods and sighs loudly running a hand down his face.

"I'll need all of you to actually come to the precinct. Could you follow my car down there?" Cooper nods again not trusting his voice and follows the officer outside. He settles both boys in the back and watches as Sebastian's lays his head against Blaine's shoulder and he can hear the silent cries.

Why does this have to happen to innocent children? They can't defend themselves and they won't tell anyone because they're all usually threatened or frightened that they'll get hurt. It just isn't fair!

**A/N: It's ok I guess. OK so today was like eighty degrees outside and that's pretty rare in SF so I'm kinda savoring the moment! Sorry for the late update but I hope you guys like it. I was just too excited not to write it in right now and so yes, Blaine had been there for two months already. **

**Also I am changing the date in the story! Blaine came to Cooper in November 20****th**** and the date of this chapter is January 30****th**** (My birthday!) I want to do Blaine's birthday and Blaine's birthday is always Darren Criss' birthday which is February 5****th****. So I hope you guys enjoyed this! **

**Oh! Who has seen Little White Lie by Starkid? Lauren plays a freakin girl! If you guys go and watch it I like Duder the most. Darren is really strange in that one though but the others are pretty cool (Totally Awesome!) Sorry I just had to do that! So good night or good morning! **


	12. Moody

**A/N: Like I told all my beloved readers during Brotherly Love! This is True Love and I hope you guys enjoy some baby Blaine and BABY WARBLERS! Oh and of course Baby Klaine. I have also decided to do Baby Sebastian ;) I love that boy too much. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you see or may recognize does not nor has ever belonged to me.**

**Warning: This chapter and the ones on from here contain vulgar language and other inappropriate language and actions. **

It's been a week since the whole Sebastian ordeal and Cooper was just plain tired. Blaine wouldn't go anywhere or do anything by himself and Sebastian woke up every night, at least three times a night, with nightmares. Blaine has been at Sebastian's throat for the past week and Cooper couldn't blame him.

"Seb! Stop!" Cooper bangs his head against the table listening to Blaine once again yell at Sebastian. He could hear wild footsteps and then someone poking his arm. He looks up and sees Sebastian crying and holding onto his cheek.

"What happened?" Cooper asks lifting the boy up onto his lap and looking at the slightly swollen cheek. Cooper frowns and sets the boy back onto the chair. He grabs a bag of ice and places it onto Sebastian's face carefully.

"Blaine! Get down here!" Cooper looks over at the stairs and sees the curly haired boy run over to him but then stops and crosses his arms and pouts. He stomps his foot and stop at the middle of the living room.

"Blaine. Why did you hurt Sebastian?" Blaine just stomps his foot again and pouts. Cooper sighs and goes over to the boy and lifting him up and carrying him over to his room. Blaine banged his fists against Cooper but Cooper only continued going up the stairs and dropping him onto his bed. He goes and sits next to him and waits for him to say something.

"I'm mad!" Finally Blaine says something but it's not what Cooper expects. Blaine is pacing his floor, and mumbling things that Cooper can't understand.

"Blaine, come here." Cooper pats the spot next to him on the bed and Blaine does just that. He snuggles closer to Cooper and lays his head onto his stomach. Cooper runs a hand up and down Blaine's back in a soothing motion and he can feel Blaine relax under the touch.

"Why are you mad?"

"Because I don't want another kid in the house!" Oh so this is a jealousy thing. Cooper sighs again and continues rubbing Blaine's back. He can feel Blaine shaking and he then realizes that the boy is crying.

"I thought you like Sebastian." Cooper pulls Blaine up and has him lie down on his chest with his head in between Cooper's neck and shoulder. He can feel Blaine nod and pull away.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Daddy used to bring home girls and they would always have kids my age or older. They were mean to me. I'm scared that if Seb lives with us he'll be mean to me." It's like a light bulb went off in Cooper's head. It doesn't have to do with attitude or Sebastian himself he's just afraid of his past following up with him.

"Also, you don't like me anymore." That made Cooper look back down at Blaine who kept his gaze down and was blushing furiously. Cooper chuckles a bit and kisses the top of Blaine's head.

"Blaine, I love you, ok? Just because Sebastian will be living with us now doesn't mean I don't love you." Blaine nods and smiles a bit before frowning and looking like he was about to cry again. Cooper's grip tightens on the boy and gives him a confused look.

"What is it?" Blaine doesn't answer but he untangles himself from Cooper's embrace and walks out of the room. Cooper follows and sees Blaine go over to Sebastian.

"I'm really, really, REALLY, sorry! I love you Sebby!" Sebastian smiles slightly and hugs Blaine as if to say everything was ok. Cooper just has to smile at the sight. He takes out his phone and snaps a quick picture of the two in that position and shoves the phone back into his pocket.

"Now! Who's got a birthday coming up tomorrow?" Blaine face instantly lights up and starts talking wildly about how excited he is. What Blaine doesn't know is that He and Sandy have been planning a surprise birthday party at Sandy's house. It was hard to get Nick and Jeff to keep quiet but it worked.

"You'll get to meet some of Nick and Jeff's older friends. Like Wes, David, and Thad." Cooper mentions which makes Blaine's smile even bigger. He starts talking again and telling Sebastian everything he likes and about what he used to get.

"You haven't had a birthday party since you were five?" Cooper could faintly hear the conversation but he knew that was Sebastian asking the question.

"After mommy died daddy didn't wanna do birthday parties for me. Is'ok." It broke Cooper's heart to hear Blaine talk about something like that. Birthdays are supposed to be special, especially when you're younger! There's only one thing to do, make this the best party for Blaine!

**A/N: I'm sorry. Blaine and Seb are gonna be chil now. Well, except for the whole brother's fighting thing. So I have decided not to do Baby Klaine. I wanna try to stick to Canon at some points. Also I have decided where I'm ending the story and I have always decided that after that there will be one-shots that go on later into Blaine's life with Cooper. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	13. Birthday Bash!

**A/N: Like I told all my beloved readers during Brotherly Love! This is True Love and I hope you guys enjoy some baby Blaine and BABY WARBLERS! Oh and of course Baby Klaine. I have also decided to do Baby Sebastian ;) I love that boy too much. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you see or may recognize does not nor has ever belonged to me.**

**Warning: This chapter and the ones on from here contain vulgar language and other inappropriate language and actions. **

Blaine wouldn't sleep all night. He was too excited. He kept Sebastian up and he woke Cooper up at six on a Sunday morning. Finally Blaine fell asleep squished between Sebastian and Cooper at seven and didn't wake up till eleven.

"I'm tired!" Blaine moaned sitting down at the breakfast table and laying his head onto Sebastian's lap. Cooper chuckles slightly and watches how both Sebastian and Blaine are almost asleep at the table.

"If you would have gone to sleep earlier you wouldn't be so tired." Cooper gives both Blaine and Sebastian a bowl of cereal but the boys are out for the count. Cooper sighs and shakes Sebastian awake.

"Mmm' wha?" Sebastian mumbles and rubs his eyes with a small fist. He almost gets up but then he feels a weight on his lap. He looks down and sees Blaine there and smiles slightly. Cooper picks Blaine up and ushers Sebastian up the stairs with Blaine in his arms.

"Go get ready for a bath." Sebastian nods and goes into the bathroom. Cooper grabs everything they need and goes into the bathroom, placing Blaine on the toilet seat. Sebastian is standing there shivering while Cooper turns the water on and undresses a very sluggish Blaine.

"Don't wanna."Blaine mumbles but doesn't put up for the fight. Cooper sets him in the tub and helps Sebastian in as well. The water wakes Blaine up a bit but he still can't stay awake. He lets Cooper wash him and plays with Sebastian a bit.

"Come on. Gotta look nice." Cooper grabs Blaine out first and wraps him in a towel. He then takes Sebastian out and wraps another towel around him. He combs out Sebastian's hair and letting it dry out on his forehead. He then combs back Blaine's curls and uses a bit of gel to hold them in place, not too much though.

"Your clothes are on your beds. Go ahead and change while I get ready." Sebastian nods and takes Blaine's hand who follows reluctantly. Cooper can hear Blaine fall to his bed and Sebastian giggle from the bathroom.

Cooper goes and takes a shower himself letting the warm water take all the stress with it down the drain. He steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his hips and then goes and checks on the boys. Sebastian is dressed while Blaine is having an issue with his pants.

"What's wrong?" Cooper looks over to Blaine but the boy is just sitting there with his arms crossed and gaze downward. Cooper goes and lifts his chin up making Blaine look at Cooper.

"My pants are to long!" Blaine says pointing at the bottom of his legs. Cooper just rolls his eyes and rolls up the bottoms. On a normal occasion Blaine would have just politely asked for Cooper to roll them up but he's dealing with a tired Blaine.

"Go ahead and get finished. I'll be done in about five minutes." Blaine nods and throws his v-neck over his head and puts on his blazer. Cooper nods and kisses his cheek while going over and kissing the top of Sebastian's head commenting that the two should go and wait downstairs. The boys raced each other down the stairs and Cooper had to laugh. Now they were awake.

Cooper throws on a black tank top and puts a dark blue button up over it buttoning the last few buttons. He grabs a pair of dark wash jeans and slips them on and buckling the belt that were already hanging off of the loops. He goes down the stairs and sees Blaine and Sebastian passed out on the couch cuddled up next to each other.

"Come on guys." Both boys extended their hands out to Cooper and he had to sigh. He opened the door and unlocked the car door before going and picking both kids up. He carefully opens the car door and sits them both back down. Blaine whimpers at the loss of contact but goes over and settles to laying his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

They drove the ten minutes to Sandy's house where it had a huge banister and birthday things on the front porch. Cooper smiles slightly and looks behind him to see that the kids were still passed out. He gets out of the car and walks around. The minute he gets to backseat door the front door is flung open and Cooper was being bombarded by a head of blonde and black hair. Cooper opens the car door and Nick and Jeff instantly crawl into it hugging Blaine and Sebastian to death.

"Happy Birthday Blainey!" Nick says giving his friend a kiss on the cheek while Jeff hugs Sebastian. Jeff does the same and Nick squeezes the living hell out of Sebastian.

"Guys! Get back in here!" Cooper turns and sees Sandy standing there with her arms on her hips. She smiles at Cooper and walks over peering into the car.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry." She says going and pulling Nick out from the car with Jeff following. Blaine and Sebastian are still holding onto each other as they step out of the car as well.

"Did those two get any sleep? They look dead." Sandy whispers over to Cooper once Nick and Jeff drag them into the house and the adults are left to talk.

"Blaine kept Sebastian up all night and excitement was what kept Blaine up. He woke me up at six but got a little bit of sleep after. He's gonna pass out really fast tonight." Sandy nods and pulls Cooper into the house with her.

"Sandy this is amazing!" Cooper says smiling fondly at the room. It was Power Rnager themed because Nick and Jeff swore that Blaine would love it. Cooper looks over and sees that Blaine really did like it. He hugs both Nick and Jeff and then goes over to say a polite thank you to Sandy. He finally stepped up and threw his arms around Cooper's neck mumbling thank you over and over again.

"No problem. Go and play." Blaine runs over and the four boys go outside where Cooper sees a jumpy house. He stares wide-eyed at the huge inflated contraption and then looks over to Sandy who had her hands up and a sheepish smile.

"I always get them for Nick and I thought the boys would like it." Cooper goes over and hugs her as he sees the smile on Blaine's face.

.

.

.

.

Blaine hit it off with Wes, David, and Thad in a heartbeat. They were all singing and dancing around the living room to no song in particular but Cooper could already tell that all of the boys were talented. He'll have to look into getting them lessons, maybe dance and guitar as well.

"Presents time!" Cooper yells and all the kids sit on the floor while Nick leads Blaien to sit on the big chair. Wes hands Blaine a card and he got a twenty dollar gift card to Toy R Us. David got him a set of Hot Wheels cars. Thad got him the whole set of Harry Potter books. Nick and Jeff were bouncing off the walls with their present.

"What is it?" Blaine asks taking the rather large box in his hands. Nick and Jeff symboled that they weren't going to say anything so Blaine just opened the wrapping paper and a huge smile broke out. Cooper was videotaping the whole thing and couldn't help but chuckle.

"What is it Blaine?" Cooper asks still holding the video camera.

"It's a karaoke machine!" Blaine yells and then launches himself at Nick and Jeff knocking them down. They hugged back just as intensely and Nick added a kiss to the cheek for an extra.

"Thank You!" Blaine was still smiling when he went back and sat down. Sebastian stepped up and handed him a small box. Blaine looks at Sebastian and then back at the box.

"Ms. Smythe let me get you something before and I thought you'd like it." Blaine just nods dumbly and opens it revealing a blue bowtie in a nice case. A smile breaks out onto his face and he hugs Sebastian not letting go for a while.

"I love it!" He proclaims showing Cooper the bow-tie while still hugging Sebastian with one arm around his shoulder. He kisses Sebastian's cheek quickly making the other boy blush and laugh.

.

.

.

.

Cooper was relieved that even the cake couldn't have kept them up for very much longer. Both boys were out by the time they got home and so Cooper got them out of the car and told them to go get dressed in their pajamas. They obeyed and sluggishly walked up the stairs using each other as supports.

Cooper brings in all the presents and sets the down under the fireplace. He walks up and sees the boys brushing their teeth and washing their faces. He smiles and then ushers them into their shared bedroom. He tucks both boys in and kisses their foreheads leaving them to fall asleep.

**A/N: I felt like updating. So I did. I'm at 49 reviews! My g-d! I'm hoping to get to 100 by the end of this story! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted. Thank You Guys So Much! **


	14. Happy Adoption Day!

**A/N: Like I told all my beloved readers during Brotherly Love! This is True Love and I hope you guys enjoy some baby Blaine and BABY WARBLERS! Oh and of course Baby Klaine. I have also decided to do Baby Sebastian ;) I love that boy too much. **

**Disclaimer: Anything you see or may recognize does not nor has ever belonged to me.**

**Warning: This chapter and the ones on from here contain vulgar language and other inappropriate language and actions. **

Sebastian was scared. Scared is even an understatement. Sebastian was terrified. He was standing in front of the mirror, in the bathroom, buttoning up his dress shirt with a frown on his face. He looked over at the tie on the towel rack and sighed even more.

"Hey Seb!" Blaine was bouncing off the walls all day. He bounced over to Sebastian, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Sebastian just smiled into the mirror and wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"Aren't you excited?" Blaine squeals and starts jumping all over again. Sebastian just shook his head and grabbed the tie of the rack. He walked over to where Cooper was standing fixing his own tie.

"Don't know how to do it?" Cooper just laughs at Sebastian's confused expression and ties it around his neck. The boys looked completely exhausted. Blaine had told him about all the nightmares, but Cooper has no idea on how to fix it.

"Come on." He lifts the boy up into his arms and can feel him relax into his shoulder. Cooper carries Sebastian down to the living room and beckons for Blaine to go along. The drive was silent, only the small snores of Sebastian in the back seat.

The whole month the Sebastian case has been ago. Sebastian's parents both died in a house fire that burnt his house down as well. According to Sebastian, he was able to escape and the woman took him in. She had threatened him not to tell and told him that if he said anything she would make sure to have killed him. Every nightmare was about the house fire and it just came out about two weeks ago that Sebastian was up for adoption. Cooper took the advantage in a heart-beat and today was the day the adoption was going to be finalized.

Through the whole court case Sebastian tried not to cry. Especially after the woman had insulted him. He held onto Blaine's hand the whole time and probably bruised it but Blaine didn't complain at all. Once the adoption was done Sebastian was now Sebastian Anderson instead of Sebastian Smythe or Sebastian Johnson. He felt a flicker in his heart and for a second he felt bad but he knew that his parents would have wanted what's best for him and this is it.

Even though Sebastian was near tears Cooper couldn't hide the smile that came up. He actually had a son to call his own. Could you believe that? Blaine still wasn't eligible for adoption because his father could take him back any minute but from what Blaine has told him, it won't be happening. Blaine heard the doctor tell the social worker that it was only a matter of time before Blaine's father had passed away and as bad as this sounds, Blaine smiled.

"Come on guys. I think ice cream is in order!" Blaine had broken into a smile but Sebastian was still emotionless but sent Blaine a small smile when he tugged at his arm. Sebastian would be going to third grade next year along with Nick, Jeff, and Blaine. Blaine wasn't supposed to be going through. His age was a year younger than most kids but his learning ability matches the level. So technically, Blaine was Sebastian's younger brother and when Sebastian mentioned this Blaine just beamed and jumped onto the older boy with excitement.

.

.

.

Lights were out but Sebastian was still wide awake. He couldn't sleep and he doesn't exactly want to. He sneaks out of his room and steps into Blaine's as quiet as possible. He settles himself near the boy and Blaine instantly goes to the warmth but, as a result; he wakes up. Blaine's eyelashes flutter for a second and he goes back to closing his eyes and snuggling next to his older brother and best friend.

"Hey, B." Sebastian says kissing the top of the boys head. He snuggles into the pillow and doesn't bother to get up at all.

.

.

Cooper woke up that morning and walked over to wake the boys up because today was the big surprise. They were going to Six Flags and Cooper was sure the boys would be excited. He steps into Blaine's room and nearly 'aww's at the sight of the two boys.

He smiles and walks over to the two. He kisses the top of Blaine's head and runs a hand through Sebastian's hair since Blaine's was tangles, due to the curls of course. Blaine was first to wake up. Again, his eyelashes fluttered and then he smiles slightly. A yawn escaped his mouth but he sat up anyways. Cooper reached over and put the boy in his arms letting Sebastian sleep in for that day.

"So do you know what today is?" Cooper asks the boy in his arms. He feels Blaine shrugging and laughs a bit. The vibration from Cooper's laughter makes Blaine giggle which soon leads to both boys laughing hysterically. They only stop when they hear footsteps coming from the top of the stairs.

The spot Sebastian who still looks extremely tired. He's rubbing at his eyes and descends the stairs. He sits down next to Blaine on the couch and lays down with his head on his brothers lap.

"Why were you guys laughing?" Sebastian finally asks but that just makes the two boy laugh again. Sebastian finally joins in and Cooper can't help but fell like this is what a family is really supposed to be like.

**A/N: This was awful. I'm so sorry for the delays! I think I began this on Monday but I was so tired that I couldn't write too much. Then I had to watch the new episode on Tuesday (Thanks to Jitangle for reminding me!) I'm gonna talk about that later but let me finish making crappy excusing for you guys. Then on Wednesday I had a vocab test and had to study lines. I had an essay and another vocab test today and plus studying lines for drama. That's all I got really. I also was preoccupied because more than half my class went to the Shabbaton in LA and there's been so much drama with it that it was unbelievable. **

**I hope someone liked this awful chapter! If you didn't then I'm sorry but I think you can guess what the next one will be! **

**So the episode. Three words. OH MY G-D! I hate Chandler so much! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! My G-d and I thought Kurt was capital G Gay (no offence or anything.) I loved "I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)" Heather was amazing at it. I loved the way "It's Not Right But It's OK" was performed but I hated how it was public humiliation. Kurt was near tears and Blaine had absolutely no right to do that! If he wanted to he could have sang that song to Kurt in private or confronted him. Doing that is awful. I have been publicly humiliated and in the Jewish tradition, if you publicly humiliate someone in front of 10 Jews you have to kill yourself. If you in general publicly humiliate someone then you have to do a hell of a lot of chuvah! **

**I'm sorry for ranting but I loved the music and everything but I hated how stupid Kurt was! And how freakin heartless Blaine was! I'm gonna leave you with my rant and I'll write back. Maybe tomorrow or Saturday! **


	15. Complete

**A/N: Like I told all my beloved readers during Brotherly Love! This is True Love and I hope you guys enjoy some baby Blaine and BABY WARBLERS! Oh and of course Baby Klaine. I have also decided to do Baby Sebastian ;) I love that boy too much.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you see or may recognize does not nor has ever belonged to me.**

**Warning: This chapter and the ones on from here contain vulgar language and other inappropriate language and actions.**

Ever had one of those days where you feel like you're going to pull your hair out? Cooper Anderson is experiencing a day similar to that. All Blaine has done has caused the man nothing but trouble. He didn't listen in class, kept hitting Sebastian, and talking back.

"Blaine! Stop that!" At the moment Cooper was prying Blaine off of Sebastian who was trying not to strangle the younger boy. Blaine whips his head around and Cooper can see the fire and anger in his eyes. That's when Cooper realizes it; Blaine's whole body is shaking.

"Blaine…" but it was too late. Blaine kicked Cooper in the shin and let out an ear piercing scream that even made the glass vase shake out in the living room. Cooper clutch to his injured shin and slapped a hand over Blaine's mouth, muffling the screams.

"Blaine Andrews, what do you think you're doing?" Cooper slowly removes the hand from the boys mouth, all the while the child continues to glare at the older man. Blaine huffs out and stomps up the stairs.

"Blaine!"

"I don't have to listen to you! You're not my father!" With the end of the shout the door was slammed shut and a thick silence was put in place. Cooper pushed back the shock and hurt and went to Sebastian.

"You ok?" Sebastian nods his head but silently winces when Cooper grabs onto his wrist. Cooper quickly releases the young boy's wrists and sees it forming a bruise. He clicks his tongue and takes Sebastian's other hand gently.

He wraps the injured hand and carefully pins the fabric together and giving the young boy some ice. Cooper kisses the boys head and send him up to his room with a book that he was supposed to read for class. Now, Cooper had to deal with a moody eight year old.

"Blaine! Open this door this instant!" Cooper ordered in the sternest voice he could muster.

"No!" was the only thing he got in return and so Cooper reached on the top of the doorframe for the key to the boys bedroom. He finally grabs the little key and shoves the object into the keyhole. He swings the door open prepared to yell but the sight that greets him makes all the anger vanish.

Blaine is sitting on the bed, clutching the power ranger that he got that one day in the store, and just sobbing his large eyes out. Cooper can't help but run over and hug the boy. Sadly, Blaine starts to stir in his arms and flails his fists at Cooper's chest demanding to be put down.

"Blaine, sweetie, what's wrong?" Before Cooper knew what was going on, Blaine was back into his lap bawling his eyes out into Cooper's chest. His hands were fisted into the older man's shirt while he continued to sob. All Cooper could do was rub the young boys back and kiss his head. His murmurs of "It's ok" were ignored.

There was a period where the only thing you could hear was Blaine's cries. Slowly, the cries died down and all you could hear was the young boy gasping for breath and hiccupping.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" Cooper finally asks. He continues to rub circles into Blaine's back as the boy burrows himself closer into Cooper.

"I'm sorry." That was the only thing Blaine could say before the doorbell rang downstairs. Cooper gave Blaine a pointed look saying that they were going to discuss it later. Both boys go down the stairs and calmly open the door revealing Blaine's social worker.

"Hello Mr. Anderson. Blaine." Cooper greeted her with a wave but Blaine hid behind Cooper's leg. The older man went ahead and picked Blaine up and placed him on his hip.

"Hello Ms. Barzuli. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I just came to deliver some news. It seems that Blaine's father recently died." Cooper could feel the child in his arms stiffen while he himself couldn't help but get mad. How could a woman be so heartless as to say _that _in such a nonchalant manner?

"Um, alright," Cooper sat down with Blaine still in his arms while the social worker took a seat across of him. She laid some paperwork out onto the table and gave Cooper a hard look before clearing her throat.

"Now, you can sign the paperwork and Blaine will be up for adoption. Such a nice boy he'll probably be snatched up right away." Cooper felt time stop and he could fell Blaine shaking in his arms at that moment.

"Daddy, don't leave me." Blaine kept repeating those words into Cooper's ear but he knew they were meant for only Blaine to hear.

"What if I want to adopt Blaine?" The question came out without hesitation as if it were a no brainer.

"Well, that makes the process a lot easier considering that we already know that you have a safe environment and are stable enough to be involved with him. We're also aware that you adopted before?" Cooper only nods and sneaks a glance up the stairs where he sees Sebastian sneaking glances at the kitchen.

"Yes, I have. That's Sebastian." He calls the young boy over who takes the awkward walk over to the kitchen. He quickly sits down and scoots close to Cooper who wraps an unoccupied hand around the boy's shoulders.

"Hello." Sebastian says very quietly and burrows into his adoptive fathers side. He looks over and sees Blaine looking over at him with tears in his eyes. They share a conversation with their arms and eventually Blaine gets out of Cooper's grip and ends up walking over to the couch with Sebastian and burying his face into the older boy's side.

"They're really attached. They remind me of two boys that are in my class this year and are the sons of my personal friend." The social worker just nods but never takes her eyes of Blaine and Sebastian. Cooper could see the ice melt away in her eyes while she looks at the two boys.

"I think I might just have some adoption papers with me that you could sign. The father didn't leave anyone to take care of Blaine after his death and I'm sure that Blaine wouldn't want to leave." She digs around in her purse before pulling out a packet. She indicates where to sign and without a second thought Cooper signs as quickly as possible.

The social worker gives Cooper a small smile and then walks over to the two boys.

"Be good for Mr. Anderson. He's going to be your new dad, alright?" Blaine nods slightly and offers the woman a small smile and a quick hug before burying himself back into Sebastian.

"We'll call and see how he's doing in a few months. He seems to be doing better than when he left his biological father. Take care of him." Cooper can only nod and offer the woman a firm but gracious handshake.

"Thank you, I will." Ms. Barzuli left without another word and left Cooper with two children.

To some, this might seem strange. Cooper Anderson just adopted two children in the span of two months. To others this might seem crazy but to Cooper, this was right.

**A/N: I had to end it. It just felt right! I needed to finish this story but it isn't exactly over. I will still be doing prompts for this story that will still be as if they were new chapters for this story. I will also be doing one-shots that were either prompted as a separate one-shot or just anything you want. Since Blaine is adopted and Cooper is his dad and Sebastian is his brother and since he's known Nick and Jeff for a very long time I have decided that canon doesn't work out…. So I will be changing canon and making it my own. From what we know of Blaine's past the whole dad and a garage thing never happened. I've also got a really funny "outing" one-shot that I'll be writing later. **

**So I need to apologize! Last time I updated was almost exactly two months ago on April 24****th**** and that's so not fair to you guys. That was when we were done with Spring Break and I was starting to go nuts because I needed to fulfill my hours, teachers were throwing tests left and right, we needed to extra play rehearsals which meant three more play rehearsals two hours each time, homework was extremely hard, and so I decided to take a break from all of it. I was pleased to see straight A's last quarter and I'm hoping for them this time because I already no I've gotten A's in history, math, and science, so all I'm waiting for is English. **

**So I will also be doing new little one-shots based off of the story "Dalton" which is highly recommended to read because it's just amazing! It took two weeks to read for me after getting my computer and phone taken away so it was hard but I still loved it and the Tweedles have inspired me to read Alice in Wonderland and Looking Through The Looking Glass. I am also a total mix of Reed, Logan, Evan, Ethan, and Dwight all mixed together plus some Charlie. The author of this awesome story is CP Coulter so go check it out! **

**I also suggest reading "Model Behavior" by themuse19 it is awesome and after finishing this humungous author note I will be reading another chapter of hers. It is where Kurt gets accepted to do Project Runway for amateurs where he's 19 and it's totally awesome! (anyone get that?) **

**So again I am so sorry and I love you all and I'll try to update as much as I can but I have so much crap going on during summer that I don't know if it'll happen. Here's my schedule for summer. **

**June 23-29 = Going to concord to see my cousins**

**June 30 – July 2 = Going to Santa Rosa to chill out**

**July 8- July 27 = Going to sleep away camp with a few friends where I won' have my electronics.**

**August 3-4 = Going to my cousins wedding in Pal Alto**

**August 10- 18 = Going to Mexico with friends and family. **

**August 27 = BACK IN SCHOOL! **

**I am also so far on the potential Principals Advisory Committee at my school so I have to com in ever day I'm home if I'm not doing anything plus summer history homework and summer reading where I have 6 books this year (The Importance Of Being Ernest, Slaughter House 5, The Man Without A Face, My Cousin Rachel, Angles and Demons, Catcher in the Rye) I will also be reading Alice in Wonderland and all the Harry Potter books plus finishing the Hunger Games trilogy where I read the first one but not the other two. **

**SO I BID YOU ADO! **


End file.
